Reformatorio Hogwarts
by kronnye
Summary: ¿Quien diría que el reformatorio no seria del todo malo? Advertencia: SLASH YAOI AllHarry


Titulo: Reformatorio Hogwarts

Género: Drama, Crimen, Romance, Humor, Tragedia

Advertencias: Muerte de personaje, Violencia, Violación, Lenguaje soez, Shota, etc...

Parejas: All/Harry Blaise/Ron Drarry y muchas más...

Capitulo I

Harry pensaba que no podía ser peor, pero lo fue.

Ahora mismo un par de aurores lo llevaban directamente a Hogwarts, pero ¿Qué es Hogwarts? Simple, es un reformatorio para chicos y chicas que hallan cometido crímenes en gran grado. Ahora ¿Por qué lo llevaban ahí? Otra respuesta simple. Harry era por así decirlo, una "prostituta" pero ojo no barata, más bien sus clientes tienen que pagar grades cantidades de Euros para poder siquiera tocarle el trasero. Pero no estamos hablando de ello. El moreno es parte de una de las más grandes casas "Burdel" ilegales de Inglaterra, trabaja para Edmond, un millonario ingles que le abrió las puertas cuando no tuvo nada más. Tras su primer año de vida sus padres murieron en accidente y desde entonces Harry vive con sus tíos los cuales le odian y apenas lo dejan dormir en una cama, apenas era alimentado y cuidado pero cuando conoció a Ed su mundo por fin le pudo sonreír. Se podría decir que encontró un "hogar" en el Burdel. El moreno era uno de los más exclusivos entre las filas de Edmond y pocos tenía el placer de tenerlo, Edmond lo adoraba como un hijo pero no todo era maravilloso, un cliente que no pudo tener la cifra requerida para poder "retozar" con Harry los amenazo con avisar a las autoridades ya que la mayoría de los vendidos eran menores de edad, el moreno no se preocupo y lo llevo a una casa abandonada de los barrios bajos de Londres para poder asesinarlo a sangre fría por que eso hacían con los soplones y no había lugar para la duda y misericordia, pero no contó que un par de aurores hacían turno entre los barrios. Lo encontraron con las manos en la masa. Lo llevaron a un juzgado de menores, Edmond se entero y trato de impedir la culpabilidad pero no podía hacer mucho si no quería dar a conocer todo el "negocio". Lo condenaron a Hogwarts.

Muchos aparentaban haber estado entre esos muros del gran castillo, pero muy pocos verdaderamente habían estado ahí. No se conocía el lugar exacto de donde estaba pero muchos decían que era imposible salir de allí.

Harry solo pudo suspirar, sus pariente de debían estar pegando el grito en el cielo "!eres una vergüenza para la familia!" o ¡igual que tus padres, unos criminales!" oh pero no les conté, los padres del moreno también habían estado el Hogwarts, es más se conocieron ahí. Su madre Lily la juzgaron por violencia contra autoridades e intento de homicidio, creo que estar enojado con un alcalde no era la mejor idea. Por otro lado su padre James fue detenido por tráfico de Heroína y armas, eran tal para cual. El chico siempre sonreía con la idea pero tampoco le alegraba mucho, ellos lo abandonaron indefenso entre las murallas del inframundo (Prive Drive).

Pero volviendo con el tema principal, Harry estaba que echaba chispas, ¡Como pudo ser tan idiota! Se gritaba a si mismo. Se supone que debía tener todo calculado para que no pudieran tener pistas contra él, pero tuvo un pequeño fallo de cálculo. Solo pudo suspirar y afrontar lo que se le venía, solo eran tres años, podía manejarlo ¿no? Estaba estresado y eso no le hacia para nada bien ¡Le podía salir canas! "oh no eso si que no, a mis 15 no" se decía mentalmente. Tenía que serenarse y analizar los pros y contra que tenía esta "experiencia". Primero, aprendería a no cometer nunca más errores tan estupidos como este. Segundo, no tendría más clientes viejos y asqueroso a lo cuales tocar, eso le resultaba muy bien. Tercero, se acabaría su libertinaje con sus compañeros de "trabajo", y eso quería decir ¡No más sexo con tíos guapos! Y por ultimo no más mimos de parte de su querido Edmond, eso era lo que le ponía triste, consideraba al hombre como un padre y no poder verlo dolía mucho.

Ya estaba llegando a la estación de trenes de King's cross donde de ahí viajarían al dichoso castillo ya que esa era la única manera de llegar, era realmente desagradable ¡toda la maldita gente se le quedaba viendo! Creo que estar esposado y esperando en el andén 9 ¾ (exclusivo a Hogwarts) no era muy discreto que digamos. Por lo menos no era el único, muchos más jóvenes de su edad o por lo menos cercana a su edad esperaban exactamente igual que él. Harry como no tenía nada más que hacer se puso a examinar a sus próximos "compañeros", había de todo: altos, bajos, gordos, delgados, pelirrojos, rubios, morenos, etc… es decir un mar bastante variopinto. Casi todos se destacaban por alguna cualidad, por ejemplo; un pelirrojo alto que se le notaba bastante entretenido jugando con una trampa china con sus dedos, hacia muecas de lo más graciosas, definitivamente era un Weasley y ¿Cómo Harry sabía eso? Pues estar en el mundo de la prostitución venia de la mano al mundo del espionaje, por eso que muchos no se fían de las prostitutas, ellas saben absolutamente todos tus secretos, es mejor no subestimarlas. Volviendo al chico, la familia Weasley era conocida por ser un nido de ladrones internacionales. Arthur Weasley era un ladrón a la antigua, gustaba de saquear tiendas de lujo sin ser visto. Su esposa Molly era conocida por ser la estafadora más grande en Londres y este matrimonio contaba con una camada de niños bastante grande, el pelo rojo del chico lo delataba a pertenecer a ella. Por otro lado; también estaba un rubio con un porte muy orgulloso analizando igual que el moreno a los demás reclusos, era un Malfoy, ese ego que se sentía en el aire lo delataba. Lo Malfoy eran una familia muy famosa entre la política pero todo el mundo sabia que eran uno asesinos y estafadores, pero nunca tenían pruebas en su contra, es más para esa familia Hogwarts era la única ves que ponían un pie lo más cercano a una cárcel, era casi como una tradición. Harry tenía que admitir que el rubio por más ególatra y orgulloso que fuese no le afectaba para nada a ponerlo cachondo, ¡Joder! ¡Era casi como un dios! Definitivamente no la pasaría tan mal; En la equina contraria a todo el andén una rubia con cara un poco psicópata se paseaba pronunciando comentarios muy extraños hablando de criaturas raras y cosas por ese estilo, esta ves tuvo que admitir que no tenia idea quien era esa extraña chica; a un lado de ella un muy asustado chico, se le notaba muy nervioso, era un poco rellenito y moreno era como los chicos que a Harry le gustaban cuando quería "copular" siendo activo, eso en el lenguaje del moreno quería decir que le producía ternura.

No pudo seguir inspeccionando pues el tren estaba próximo a partir y los aurores ya lo arrastraban dentro de este. Al parecer el tren estaba dividido en cuatro secciones según la poca información que logro sacar de los mal humorados (pero sexys) guardias era que el lado amarillo llevaban a los ladrones, el azul a los hackers, el verde a los estafadores y el rojo a los asesinos. Lo condujeron a una pequeña cabina donde también estaban 3 chicos esperando, entre ellos estaba el Weasley. El moreno se sentó y los aurores se fueron, unos minutos después el tren ya estaba andando. El aura era un poco incomoda y trato de romper el hielo.

- Hola.

- Hola- le respondieron todos sin ánimo.

Suspiro y se recargo en la ventana era muy aburrido y esos no ayudaban en nada. Pasaron un par de horas en las cuales se quedo dormido pero un pequeño movimiento lo despertó. Era el chico Weasley quien lo despertó.

- Perdón por despertarte, pero pensé que tendrías hambre. Hace poco llego la comida- susurro sin animo.

- Oh, claro. No hay problema.

Harry tomó la bandeja que estaba aun llena y comenzó a comer un poco. Era asqueroso, como si estuvieras comiendo arena con leche. El moreno no pudo evitar hacer una mueca y en eso escucho la carcajada del pelirrojo quien lo paraba de reír atrayendo la mirada de todos los ocupantes de la cabina.

- ¿Ya se le Safo un tornillo?- dijo un chico castaño que estaba al frente de Harry

- ¡Ha no! ¡No tendré a un demente cerca de mi!- grito otro moreno.

Eso hizo que el chico dejara de reír.

- ¡Eh! ¡No estoy loco! Solamente me reí por que este tipo pone caras bastante graciosas – cruzó sus grasos con una puchero.

- ¿Acaso tengo cara de payaso para ti?- preguntó un indignado Harry.

-¿Que? N-no eso no era lo que quise decir…

- ¡Ah! ¿Entonces que es lo quisiste decir?- levantó una de sus perfectas y morenas cejas

- Pues y-yo…

-Cariño no lo fuerces tanto, ¿No te das cuenta que apenas procesa un par de palabras? A los niños con retraso no hay que perturbarlos- regaño en broma el castaño.

Con eso la cara del pelirrojo se deformo de una manera bastante cómica para hacer reír a los otros tres, definitivamente esto iba a ser bastante interesante.


End file.
